Kyojuro Rengoku vs Akaza
Kyojuro Rengoku vs Akaza was a battle that took place on the Infinity Train. It focuses on the battle between Flame Pillar Kyojuro Rengoku against Upper Moon Three, Akaza. Prologue After Tanjiro Kamado and Inosuke Hashibira have successfully defeated Enmu and escaped the out of control Demon train with Nezuko Kamado, Zenitsu Agatsuma and Kyojuro, the Pillar checks on an injured Tanjiro as Inosuke goes to rescue another passenger. He applauds the young Demon Slayer for his recently-acquired ability to use full focus breaths all the time, and says that this is the first step to him becoming a Pillar.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 1-15 Kyojuro then notices that Tanjiro is bleeding from the abdomen and tells him to focus his breathing in order to heal himself, which the young Demon Slayer manages with some guidance from Kyojuro. The Flame Pillar tells Tanjiro that if he can master his breathing, he'll be able to accomplish many more things and become stronger tomorrow than he was yesterday.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 15-18 Just as Kyojuro starts to tell Tanjiro that he doesn't need to push himself any further because everyone's been saved, something jumps down just behind the two Demon Slayers with a great force, scattering the dust around them.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 18-19 Battle The dust clears to reveal Upper Moon Three, who immediately launches himself towards Tanjiro with the intention of punching his head in. Kyojuro quickly unleashes his Breath of Flames: Ascending Blazing Sky attack, which cuts the Demon's arm in half and causes him to leap backwards, away from the Demon Slayers.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 1-5 The Demon immediately regenerates his arm and compliments Kyojuro's katana, who then asks him why he was targeting an injured person. The Upper Moon says that he just thought Tanjiro would get in the way between himself and Kyojuro, to which the latter responds by asking if they had something to talk about and saying that he hates the Demon despite it being their first time meeting. As he smiles, the Upper Moon says that he hates weak humans too and that they disgust him. Kyojuro responds that the two appear to have very different moral values, and the Demon then asks if Kyojuro would like to become a Demon himself.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 6-8 Kyojuro swiftly declines, but the Upper Moon doesn't back off, saying that he knows the Pillar's strength just by looking at him and that he's getting close to supreme territory. Kyojuro says that he is the Flame Pillar, Kyojuro Rengoku, and the Demon introduces himself as Akaza. The Upper Moon then goes on to explain that, despite him being so close to it, Kyojuro will never reach supreme territory because he'll just grow old and die before it can happen. Akaza says that if he becomes a Demon, Kyojuro can keep training for hundreds of years to become even stronger than he is now.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 8-9 Kyojuro says that growing old and dying is the very beauty of being human, going on to explain that people are only loveable and precious because of this aspect. What humans call strength, the Pillar says, isn't a word that they use in regards to the body, and that Tanjiro is not weak and should not be insulted by Akaza. Kyojuro looks the Upper Moon in the eyes and tells him that he will never become a Demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 10-11 As he begins to use Blood Demon Art: Technique Deployment, Akaza says that he will just kill Kyojuro if he won't become a Demon. He runs towards Kyojuro and the Pillar returns his advance, readying his Breath of Flames: Unknowing Fire attack, and Tanjiro notes that they're moving so fast that he can't follow them with his eyes. They clash, and Akaza leaps up in the air, saying that none of the Pillars he's killed so far used flames and that none of them ever agreed to his invitation to become a Demon. Akaza says that he finds them hard to understand, especially since only those who are chosen get to become Demons. The Upper Moon says he is saddened by the thought of the decline of someone wonderfully talented, and tells Kyojuro to die now, while he's young and strong.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 11-16 Akaza unleashes Blood Demon Art: Void Style, which Kyojuro counters with Breath of Flames: Blooming Flame Undulation. The Pillar notes that Akaza is attacking him from a distance, punching into the air and moving at a fraction of a blink, and realizes that he'll have to get closer to him if he's to defeat the Demon. Kyojuro suddenly appears in front of Akaza, who compliments his reaction speed as the Pillar attacks him with his flames. The Upper Moon praises his sword skills, and wonders to Kyojuro how sad it'll be if they're lost early, to which the Pillar replies that it won't be sad because it's only natural for people to die.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 16-19 Tanjiro begins to get up, wanting to help the Pillar out, but Kyojuro tells him to stay where he is, because his wound could be fatal if reopened. Akaza tells him not to take notice of "the weaklings" and to focus on who he's fighting and Kyojuro, angered, attacks the Demon with Breath of Flames: Flame Tiger as Akaza unleashes his Blood Demon Art: War Style.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 19-21 The residue of their attacks clear, and Akaza tells Kyojuro, who's now bloodied and beaten, having lost his left eye, not to die on him just yet. Tanjiro and Inosuke panic, the latter wanting to jump in to help Kyojuro but soon realizing that he'd only be a hindrance, as the Pillar and Upper Moon seem to be in an entirely different dimension to him. Akaza says that Kyojuro fighting with the intention of sacrificing his body is pointless, showing him that the injuries he'd inflicted on him had already completely healed and comparing this to the severe wounds that now covered Kyojuro. He explains that Kyojuro can't recover from this anymore as he is, but could regenerate himself in the blink of an eye if he was a Demon. Akaza says to an exhausted Kyojuro that humans will never be able to beat Demons.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 1-5 Tanjiro tries to pick himself up to go and help Kyojuro, but is unable to generate any strength into his limbs because of the aftermath of Dance of the Fire God, which he used to defeat Enmu. Kyojuro turns back to face Akaza, smiling and saying that he'll fulfil his duties before beginning to ready another attack. Impressed, Akaza compliments his fighting spirit and technique, and laughs as he says that Kyojuro really should've chosen to become a Demon, asking the Pillar to fight with him for all eternity.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 5-7 The two clash again, Breath of Flames: Rengoku meeting Blood Demon Art: Obliteration Style, and the dust this time disperses to reveal that Akaza has stuck his arm through Kyojuro's stomach. Akaza screams that he's doing to die, and asks Kyojuro one more time to tell the Upper Moon that he'll become a Demon, saying that he's one of the strong chosen ones.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 8-11 This causes Kyojuro to remember his mother, Ruka Rengoku, and a flashback shows one of their final moments together. Ruka asks a younger Kyojuro to think hard about what she's about to ask him, then presenting him with the question of whether or not he knows why he was born stronger than other people. Kyojuro ponders this for a while, then barks out that he doesn't know the answer. Ruka explains that he was given such strength to protect the weak, and that power should be used for the world and for the people, not for abusing it in order to hurt others. She says that it is the obligation of those born strong to protect those who are weak, and tells Kyojuro never to forget that. Ruka hugs Kyojuro to her chest and, as she begins to cry, tells him that, even though she won't be alive much longer, it was a blessing for her to have been the mother of such a strong, gentle child.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 11-14 Now back in the present, as he summons the last of his strength to swing his sword into Akaza's neck, Kyojuro thanks Ruka as well, saying it was an honor for him to have had her as his mother. Kyojuro lets out a shout as he drives his sword deeper in, and, as Akaza tries to hit him with a punch to the face, the Pillar grabs his wrist and stops the attack before it reaches him. Akaza is incredibly impressed by Kyojuro's strength, as he still managed to stop the Demon's attack while his fist was stuck right through his solar plexus. He then looks behind Kyojuro, and begins to panic as he realizes that the sun is about to come up. Akaza tries to free himself from Kyojuro's hold, but the Pillar holds on tightly to his wrist, not wanting to let him escape.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 14-19 Tanjiro finally finds the strength to pick up his sword, and starts to run over towards the pair with the intention of dealing the finishing blow to Akaza. With a loud shout of effort, Akaza tries again to pull himself away from Kyojuro, but the grip of the Pillar, determined, remains firmly around his wrist. Kyojuro's blade moves deeper into Akaza's neck, now reaching its center. Tanjiro yells to Inosuke to move for Kyojuro's sake, and, just as the boar-headed Demon Slayer readies his Breath of the Beast: Pierce and Extract, Akaza manages to pull himself away from Kyojuro.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 1-6 The Upper Moon quickly jumps backwards, both of his arms now severed, and runs into the forest beside where they'd been fighting, leaving Kyojuro to fall onto his knees, defeated.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 7-9 Aftermath As the Demon retreats, Tanjiro throws his sword at Akaza, screaming at him not to run away from the fight and calling him a coward. The young Demon Slayer yells that Kyojuro is better than Akaza will ever be because he fought until the end and didn't let anyone die, and that Kyojuro was the rightful winner of their fight.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 9-15 Tanjiro lets out a final scream and collapses to his knees, crying, and Inosuke starts to shake. Kyojuro looks over at him and smiles, telling Tanjiro to come over to him so they can have a final chat before he dies.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 16-19 Category:Battles Category:Kyojuro Rengoku Battles Category:Akaza Battles